A Rabbit In Your Headlights
by Travin
Summary: Lost and injured, he has no idea what to do or where to go. Will the senshi help him, or will they be the cause of all his troubles?


You know the drill. Standard disclaimer, I don't own anything, blah blah blah.

Watch out for language, as I like to swear! Not like, hardcore or anything, but it's in there.

* * *

  
  
::A Rabbit In Your Headlights::

* * *

Chapter 1: Mama they try and break me…

* * *

The darkness in my mind is slowly lifted by the sound of wind whistling by my ears. Slowly, and painfully, I open my eyes to see just what the hell happened. I try to move, but instantly regret it. My entire body shakes with pain. My ribs were especially bad. So bad I almost lost it.

Curling up into a ball to try and make the pain leave, I tried to think of what could have happened. Maybe I had crashed my bike? It felt like I was wearing my gear, but I don't even remember riding my bike today.

Taking in as slow breaths as I could, I tried to at least get up to see where I was. Rolling to my knees, I open my eyes again, this time not facing the sun. Coughing a bit, which almost made me puke again from the pain, I tasted the coppery tang of my own blood. Jesus. Just what the hell happened? I was good and fucked up proper!

Spitting, I slowly sat up. It was bright and sunny out, and I was…on top of a large building? There was tiled roof work, a few exhaust vents and a service entrance. I can even see some other taller buildings. Only a few though, meaning I was pretty high up. Looking back down at the ground, I could see some of the tiles were cracked and broken from where I was lying. I'm really freaked out right now. I just hope nothings broken.

Gathering strength and will to stand, I barely make my way over to the service entrance shack. I turn the knob and give a silent thank you to the sky. Making my way slowly down the stairs, hoping to find an elevator soon, I try to discern what type of building I'm in. Coming to a door, I see a sign on it. It's in Japanese! Fucking Japanese! What the hell is going on? I swear to God if this is some kind of joke, some one is getting shit kicked. Seriously. I'm not even joking. Going through the door, still trying my best to ignore the pain.

About forty pairs of eyes look back at me. Jesus I must look like shit. Some white kid comes down from the roof, all roughed up, and walked right into their office. I don't even know what I look like right now, but if the pain is any indication…

"Ah…sumimasen…" I say is passable Japanese, bowing my head and scratching my neck in a sheepish manner, which makes me almost gasp in pain. Trying to make my way to the elevator as quickly and as quietly as possible, it's not long before I'm stopped by some guy in a suit. He says something, but since I can barely say four words in Japanese, he could be telling me that I'd won a million dollars and I still wouldn't have a clue.

"Ah shit…um…Gomen nasai. Boku wa nihongo wakarimasen…" I try. It doesn't work I think, as the dude just yelled something over his shoulder to another worker, who then picked up her phone. Calling security no doubt. Shit. I didn't wanna get busted just quite yet, considering I had no idea as to what was going down. Sooo option the second.

Run like hell! Making my way to the elevator, which was open, thank the Lord, the people all moved out of the way and I hit the door close button repeatedly. The suit was chasing after me, but considering he was kinda old and kinda large, he couldn't make it before the doors closed. I was considering giving him the finger as they did, but I think that would have been a bit much.

Looking up at the floor indicator, I hit the ninth floor button, one floor below the one I was on. Since security had been informed, they would obviously have control over the elevators, so I need to get to the next floor as soon as possible. I didn't see a camera, so that was good, and there was more than one elevator. Come on, go faster! I watch the floors change and the doors open. Shit this hurt a lot. Going as fast as I could in my condition, I sprinted for the stairwell across the room.

Ignoring the shouts of annoyance as I flew through the isle, blowing papers off desks as I went, I made it to the door. I hope no one's on the other side. Kicking the door open, sparing no time to see if it was locked, I nearly jumped every flight of stairs. Security has to know that I'm not in the elevator by now, so they're probably waiting for me to come out the stairs. Shit. I doubt I can take a bunch of trained security guards right now, if ever even.

My heart is pounding painfully in my chest. I can't feel much else. God I love adrenaline. Looking at the walls in the stairwell, I see a large P1 next to some kanji. Yes! A parking lot is just what I need! Drawing in huge gulps of air, I try to slow my breathing a bit before moving again.

Bursting through the doors into the parkade, I spy the light coming in from the gates. There's a tollbooth with someone in it, but they've got no chance of stopping me. Feh, noobs. He's prolly just some kid working part time. I got closer and saw that it was actually some chick. And she was pretty hot too. Unfortunately I couldn't just stop and chat. I'll still show off a bit and actually jump the gate instead of going around. Doing so, I see her look up in surprise, and I flash her a saucy grin and a wink. I don't think it had any effect on her, but meh. Whatever. My feet hit the ground and I'm running again. I just hear her radio crackle to life too. Shit I just made it! Dayum I'm good! Turning back to look, I see her actually getting out of her booth! Shit she looks kind of mad…Oh shit she's chasing after me! Crap crap crap! Oh God I'm too busted up for this! She looks fast too! Crap!

Fresh adrenaline kicking through my veins I manage to stay ahead of her for a good five minutes. Chest heaving, I chance a look over my shoulder to see if she's gaining. Shit! She's right on me! Oh no! I hear her scream as she lunges at me, catching my ankle, easily taking my broken form to the ground. I feel a snap in my midsection. I must have broken a rib, possibly again. I'm in so much pain! Rolling to my knees, I cough up a bunch of blood. That can't be healthy. Cursing, I look up to see what shape my pursuer is in.

"Dammit that hurts!" I say as my neck cracks slightly. This is not my day. If I wasn't so busted up I could have out run her easy.

She's breathing really hard as well, maybe more so than me, but that prolly cause breathing hurts like a motherfucker for me. I see her get to her feet and level a nice glare at me, making her look impossibly cute for someone who just lunge-tackled me. I clutch my sides in pain. My visions getting kinda hazy. I look at her fully in the face and she looks kinda taken back. Heh, prolly notices that I look like I got ran over by a truck. I feel something wet on my lower lip and brush it off. I look at my hand to see a line of blood smeared on it. Great, internal bleeding too. I'm in serious trouble. Shaking my head to clear the fog from my vision, I look at her and tell her to go away. Course I say it in English and she doesn't look like she understood. Good, now that we're on equal playing fields, maybe she'll leave me alone. What the hell am I thinking, she's going to bust my ass for whatever security said I did. Prolly think I stole some shit or something. Fantastic.

She says something to me in a sort of demanding and questioning tone. I roll my eyes and say I tell her to go away. Standing up, I'm about to run again, but she pulls on my shoulder hard, spinning me around to face her. Not like it's hard with me like this. She shouts something and just lays one into my gut, aggravating my broken ribs.

"Agh! Fucking hell!" I scream out, trying to stay standing. Why is it always the hotties? I look back up at her to see her in a fighting stance. Carp on a cutting board she just has to know how to fight. She says something again, prolly "Don't try anything again, or I'll hurt you again!" or something. Fuck that, I ain't getting dragged in by some chick, for something I haven't done…I think… I spit some blood out to the side and stand up with a grimace of pain. Thinks she can pull that shit on me again? Ha. Let her try! I'm not a third degree black belt for nothing. Leveling a glare at her, I begin to step backwards as if to make another run for it. She sees this and tries to kick out my legs. Sidestepping the low kick, I move one leg behind her and go into a low stance. Putting one arm across her waist, I introduced her to my own version of parting the branches.

The results were guaranteed, of course. I smiled down at her fallen form. She blinked back at me, looking very surprised. I gave a little wave and "Ja, ne?" and I was off running again. I looked back to make sure she wasn't right on me again, and sure enough she was just getting up. Turning back, I chuckled as I heard her yell something at me. Something with "baka!" in it. Heh, I try.

Turning into an alley, I stabilize myself against the wall to stop me from falling over. My injuries are really getting to me. I need to find somewhere to rest so I can set my ribs and see what else was wrong with me. I need to find somewhere that was open all night and was free to stay in. Shit, gotta think. Somewhere big too, where I'd go unnoticed. I got it! Schools are always unlocked at night! I just gotta climb the fence…Shit. Well it's a good option. Now all I gotta do is find a school. After I catch my breath…Goddamn, how'd I get into this?

* * *

I can take em. They ain't so tough. Then again, neither am I right now… Ugh. This is going to hurt like nobody's business. I grabbed the bars of the school gate and shimmied up and over the top, my abs cursing at me all the way, and me cursing at them all the way back. I landed on the ground shakily. I need to get inside fast. I hope there's no security system or cameras in here… I walked through the dark empty halls in search of the nurse's office. There's medical supplies in there, lots of them. I'll fix my self up and then get some sleep.

I see a little red cross on a door, and burst inside. Yes! Sitting down on a bed with everything I need, I take off my jacket and shirt. Shit this is going to sting. I gotta do this or it's just gonna get worse. I roll up some of the bed sheets and bite on it. I take a deep breath and then grab my bottom rib, pulling it back into place. I scream obscenities into the sheets as it cracks back into place. God does it ever hurt. After making sure it's the only one that's broken, I take the roll of gauze and wrap my ribs. I stand up and grab a basin to fill with some warm water. I sit back down on the bed and begin to clean out any cut and scrape I can find. After I'm done, I put everything away and take a few painkillers and vitamins.

Shit, now where do I sleep where no one will bother me tomorrow? I have no clue what day it is, so it could be school tomorrow for all I know. Dammit. This sucks…Hmm. I know! The bathroom! I'll just pretend I'm taking a crunch and people will leave me alone. I hope…

* * *

Until next chapter!


End file.
